Purpose of a Demon Chapter 3
by Quinten Wells
Summary: Our demon hero has now come across a pink woman who is very strange and has a mystrious way of stopping our hero and is kind of a flirt


Flirty Pink Women

"Who are you?" The voice asked a little more womanly than the giggles that I had heard earlier. The change in voice wasn't what had caught me off guard it was the cold steel of a knife to my throat that gave me a slight chill. The power that I had summoned had slipped away from me, if I can't gain enough focus to control what I summon then it just flickers out like a candle flame in the wind. She was only holding down one of my arms with hers and had the rest of her body on top of mine, with her other hand occupied with the knife she held. I quickly grabbed her shoulder and flipped her under me with enough force to knock the blade out of her hand. She was very light weight and I guessed that she probably wasn't much of a fighter due to the fact that she hadn't made a move to hurt me yet. I held her under me, and judging by the weight of her body she didn't have the muscle to lift me off. Even still, she obviously had enough to knock me to the ground. She had to at least be extremely fast and agile. I looked down at her and to my surprise she had a sort of pinkish skin. It was normal human skin but skin with a pink tint to it. A confused look crossed my face as I looked at her face. Her hair was a light golden red. Like apples and honey her hair lay on the ground around her. By now I would have either struck to kill or questioned her, but there was something about her. Something mesmerizing. My arms were starting to feel heavy and shaky. Her skin was giving off a pink glow and it was as if the longer I looked at it the more my mind would slow down. My eyes moved down from her hair to her face, which was equally as mesmerizing to look at. She had a small face but very full lips and large eyes as well. Her eyes were so smooth, but there was something about them that was sharp almost painful to look at. They were obviously not human eyes. Other than her pupils and the small white outlining of her eyes they were completely crimson ruby.

My hands clenched around her shoulders were beginning to lose their grip and slowly getting difficult to hold up. I noticed that she had been smiling up at me. Why was I so slow. Why couldn't I shake this grogginess I had in my mind. The pink woman giggled up at me and kissed me on the lips quickly and knocked my arms from under me and rolled from my grasp. What in the world just happened, why did she just kiss me. I fell on the floor even more confused than before, my arms and legs were like rocks and I didn't have the strength to lift them. Why wasn't this damn monster kicking in yet? Usually if I'm ever in a situation where I'm paralyzed then the power from him will break me free. My face lay sideways on the ground so I could see her now on her knees staring at me with such curious, almost childlike eyes.

"Who are you?" She repeated again with the same womanly voice. She was very close to me. Maybe that was why I was paralyzed she must be doing something to make my body be like this, if I could just get away for a few seconds then I might snap out of it.

"You don't talk very much do you? Well I can understand I guess, this always happens with whoever I meet." She giggled again like a child. "My name is Airee." She said with a big smile on her face. I tried to tell her to let me go but all that came out was a moan and a grumbling noise. My tongue felt swelled and I couldn't move my mouth. She kept looking at me with that curious look on her face. What in the world did she want with me. This was irritating me now, I needed to have the wolf inside me release some energy. I closed my eyes then and saw nothing but dark. I focused on my heart beat and slowed it to where I could just hear it barely making noise in my chest. I was inside my mind looking for the power. I saw a spark of red light floating in the distance and I felt myself grab it.

My eyes shot open and the haze from my mind scattered away. I could feel the red trim around my eyes flare up and make my vision clear. I yelled with the rush of energy that swarmed in me. The woman squeaked with fear and jumped back and picked up her knife again. I shot off of the ground now with the haze gone from my head and my limbs all working like they should be I looked at her as she held her knife out to me. She still had that ridiculous look on her face like she was watching me and there was no danger although she had been startled, she was just wondering what I would do next. Although I had summoned enough energy to regain my awareness and fighting ability I needed to calm this energy down before it got out of hand. Controlling this much wouldn't be a problem for me, but there is always that chance that I would lose that control. I stopped the flow of energy in my body and pulled out my knife. "Wait!" The woman yelled before I could make my move. I stared at her, but I wouldn't be trapped in any more of her grasps again I had gained control and I wasn't about to lose it. She obviously wasn't a fighter. Before I could react She had sidestepped and disappeared in almost a flash into a nearby tree. Wow she was fast. I was still in sync with the earth even at this point and I could feel her coming towards me from the right I leaped out of the way before she could knock me down or stab me with her knife, but she didn't go for a kill shot. Instead she had gone for my feet as if she wanted to pin me down again.

"Not this time!" I yelled as I was in the air. I saw her roll off the ground and back into a jumping position and before I had time to react she leaped into the air and knocked me to the ground. My head hit the ground the hardest and I almost had the wind knocked out of me but the enrgy from the wolf was still very present in me and I leaped off the ground and shook her off. Even with the energy I had in me now I still couldn't match her speed. She was back on me and this time her knife was ready for a blow. She pulled her hand around to my back and stuck me with the knife. I couldn't believe this. How could have been hit by this woman? It was nonsense. With the knife in my back she pulled my head closer to her and brought her lips to my ear. "I know how much pain you're in, I want to help you. Don't be so sad anymore I can't bear to see you sad and in pain anymore." She spoke lightly and gently, who was this woman and what did she mean? She kissed my on the cheek and released me from her grip. I surprisingly enough I didn't feel the pain from the blade, but instead I had the strangest sensation of something seeping inside of me. It was as if a cage was being built in my chest and getting tighter by the second. The energy from the demon should be able to heal a minor wound like this. Today is just not a good day for me I guess. I knew I wouldn't die from this cut, but there could've possibly been some sort of poison on the blade.

Then as if reading my mind the pink woman giggled and said "No need to worry the blade is not poisoned, perhaps something even better then poison even." Better for me, or better for her? I definitely didn't want to die here. I fell to the ground as the feeling seeping into me built until my body felt like it was being wrapped around into tight metal chains. She had left I couldn't feel her presence anymore. The demon's power had completely seeped from my body. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.


End file.
